When Worlds Collide
by GreenNIghtRose
Summary: Five years after the book Angel, Fang and his flock have created their own lives. But what happens when he meets back up with Max's flock again after all this time? And what will happen when they ALSO meet up with the darkest powers group. Dax-Faya-clerik
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

_**Apology**_

**I was sitting alone on the edge of a cliff, my feet hanging off the edge, thinking** **about **theargument I'd just had with Maya. _Damn it!_ I thought to myself. _Why do I always get so mad? I was never like this with Max._ I clenched my fist. I didn't understand why I always got so emotional when I was with Maya. I was always too angry, too happy, too… _anything _when she was around. I sighed and lay on my back, spreading my wings out on either side of me as I lay in the grass staring up at the sky, feeling the sun warm my skin and feathers. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep when I heard someone coming up behind me. I already knew it was Ratchet… it was always Ratchet. Unfortunately, my attempt to deceive him failed… again.

"Hey," he said, sitting down beside me as I sat up and folded my wings. Ratchet had a way of doing these kinds of things. Sitting and talking about people's problems, and making them see sense. What with his power and all. He just _loved_ messing with people. Me in particular.

"What?" I asked in a monotone. Hey, it gets people thinking! Well, it did that to Max at least. Oh how naïve she was.

He didn't answer right away, which annoyed me. If he came here to talk, then he should say something instead of sitting there looking like Buddha. "What are you doing here?" he finally said in an exasperated voice while turning to look at me.

I started. "Wha-?" I asked stupidly. "What do you mean 'what are you doing here'? That's my question!" Why the hell was he asking such a dumb question? "I'm trying to take a nap, stupid."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "You know what I mean, Fang. Why are you moping up here by yourself and not trying to make up with Maya?"

"Why would I want to do that? She's the one who started it."

"Fang," he sighed, "we all know you and Maya are into each other," _damn, is it that obvious_ "you two are great together. But when you guys fight like this, you're completely miserable, and none of us likes to see you guys upset." He paused, and then added, "Besides, when you're miserable, you both make sure the rest of us are miserable, too." We both grinned at that last part.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But…"

"You don't know what to say."

"…"

"Just say sorry."

We sat for a while, not saying anything and just watching the sky. After about an hour I finally stood. I turned to Ratchet. "Thanks," I said, and meant it. He just smiled and waved his goodbye as I leapt off the edge of the cliff and snapped out my wings, flying off to face my imminent demise… apologizing to Maya. Oh, help.

. . . .

Maya was talking with Star, sitting on the back patio of the house we'd all come to call home in the past few years. The house was incredible. It was a large, old Victorian style farm house. It was three stories, with 7 bedrooms and _only_ three bathrooms. It had a long, white wrap-around porch with a large back patio for accommodating parties and/or a lot of people/ guests. The house sat on the top of a hill at the end of a long drive, with a _huge_ backyard. Trees lined both sides of the long drive and the backyard was enclosed with the same trees. It was my dad's house. Yes, I said _Dad._ It's a long story. I'll tell you later.

Maya didn't even look up as I landed in the back yard. Star stood up, whispered something in Maya's ear, and went inside. I walked over and sat down on the chair beside her.

"Hi," was all I could say.

"Hi."

"…"

"…"

"Look Maya, I—"

"I'm sorry!" she blurted.

I blinked. "Wha-?" _Maya _was apologizing? Maya was _apologizing_? What the hell?

She sighed, "I _said_ 'I'm sorry'."

"… Why are _you_ apologizing? I was the one acting like an asshole." I looked away, ashamed at my previous behavior. I heaved a sigh. "Look Maya, _I'm _sorry. I acted like a jerk when I shouldn't have. You have every right to be pissed at me, and you should. _**I'm**_ mad at me. I shouldn't have said what I said or did what I did, but I'd rather go back to _**NOT**_ being mad at each other." I looked at her hopefully. "Can you forgive me?" _… that's more than I ever said to Max in a lifetime!_

Maya didn't say anything. She looked nervously down at her feet. I resisted a scowl. She was hiding something… again. This was actually the reason we were fighting in the first place. Something was going on, and she wasn't telling me what it was.

"Maya, look; I don't know what's going on, and I don't know why you're not telling me, but I'm sorry I overreacted and upset you. It's obviously something personal, but I feel like I can't help you or protect you if you don't tell me." I paused, "I really wish you would tell me, but you don't have too. If it's something you're just not _ready_ to tell me, then tell me when you're ready. Just don't leave me in the dark, expecting the worst." I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye and said, "I love you, Maya. You know that. I just want you to know that you don't have to hide anything from me, that you can trust me and can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens. _I'm gonna lose my voice from all this talking!_

Maya just stared at me for a moment. Then she seemed to break as she threw her arms around me. "Oh, Fang!" she said looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I had barely a moment to brace myself, before she kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**Finding a Family**_

_**Part 1**_

**I froze for a moment. I wasn't expecting the kiss. Sure, we'd kissed before (among other **things), and our relationship was no secret, but Ihadn't been prepared for an ambush. I relaxed and kissed her back, if not with a little force. We pulled apart and just stood there, holding each other for a moment.

Maya looked up at me, "I have to go." She laughed at my alarmed expression. "I promised Star and Kate I'd go to the mall with them today."

I watched her walk away, white hair glistening in the sunlight like snow. '_White_ hair' you ask? Oh! That's right! I haven't told you how we all ended up here yet, have I? Well, it all started about two years ago…

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_**Two years ago…**_

"FAAAANG!"

I scowled. Why did Holden always have to be so energetic this early? Granted, it _was_ almost noon, however, I'm not much of a morning person.

I was sitting under the table in the corner of our 3 bed hotel room in Chicago, IL. Yes, _under_ the table. Hey, it was quiet and dark. I was updating my blog, when Holden came running in the room. He ran over to where I was trying to hide (not working, obviously), and started dragging me out of my little hidey-hole.

"Fang, why are hiding under the table? Come on, we're all going to that Japanese restaurant down the street. Come with us. I know you love sushi," he said as he dragged me out the door.

"Well, since you're not giving me a choice, I might as well join the party," I said sarcastically as we reached the bottom of the stairs where Ratchet, Maya, Star and Kate were all waiting for us.

"Hey, you actually managed to drag him out from underneath the table. Nice work, Starfish!" Ratchet said, giving the 14-year-old a high-five.

We headed to the restaurant and pick a place in the far back corner so that it was darker and quieter for Ratchet. Half an hour later, we were all eating and having a good time.

"Hey, Kate." I said, turning to look at her. "How are we on money?" I didn't want to start stealing from stores just to get food… again.

She pondered that for a second. "I'm not sure," she admitted. She turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, how's our money supply? Ratchet? Ratchet!"

But Ratchet wasn't paying any attention. He was staring behind me, out of the restaurant's front windows.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" I asked, looking over my shoulder trying to see whatever it was he was seeing. I was immediately concerned. Ratchet didn't just stare, stupefied at _nothing_. "Ratchet!" I said again when he didn't respond.

He stood suddenly. "Sorry, it's nothing. I have to go do something. I'll see you guys later." He all but ran out of the restaurant. We all stared after him, shocked by his sudden outburst. I wanted to rush out after him, but I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him. Besides, if he thought it was something serious, he wouldn't go out after it by himself. He was smarter than that. So I reluctantly sat back down when I realized I'd stood up.

Maya leaned across the table and whispered so that only the gang could hear her. "What do you think that was all about?" she asked in a worried voice.

I shrugged, "Who knows." I was reminded once again how different and independent she was from Max. She really was her own person. She'd been proving that over and over again in the past 3 years. I suddenly wondered what Max and the flock were doing right now. After we found Angel, a month after the bombing (when we thought she had died), the flock and my gang had said our goodbyes then gone our separate ways. I hadn't heard from them since.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder one last time, but Ratchet was already well out of sight.

_**. . . .**_

Ratchet wasn't sure what he was doing. He was standing under a tree, stalking a man with pitch black hair, olive skin and dark eyes, almost black. The others would think he was crazy, but he knew, he _knew,_ that he hadn't been hallucinating when he looked out the window and saw a 45 year-old _Fang_ sitting on a park bench a mile away. He needed to investigate, but he didn't want to tell Fang just yet, he'd been through enough the past two years. No, Ratchet needed to be sure before he told Fang. The man stood up, stretched, checked his watch and started down the road. Ratchet waited three minutes, and then followed.

_**. . . .**_

I was pacing the hotel room. I was agitated. Ratchet had just called and said that he wouldn't be coming back to the hotel room tonight. It was almost midnight and we hadn't heard anything from him since he ran out of the restaurant at noon. Twelve hours. _Twelve!_ What the Hell? Something was definitely up, but he wasn't telling me. I needed to find out what it was, soon. I continued to pace the room another 5 minutes before Holden had had enough.

"WOULD YOU _PLEASE_**SIT****DOWN** AND **STOP** PACING? YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" he finally shouted in frustration.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry," I apologized shyly.

Someone in the room next door banged on the wall. "Would you two _shut up _in there? We're _trying_ to sleep!" a very tired and annoyed Star yelled through the wall. I glared at Holden.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I didn't do anything."

I grimaced. "Oh, never mind. Let's just go to bed. I'm exhausted."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_**Finding a Family**_

_**Part 2**_

**Ratchet sighed. Fang was going to kill him. First, he'd run out of the restaurant with no** explanation, and then he'd finally called 12 hours later saying he wouldn't be back that night. Ratchet turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket.

He was standing outside of a fancy hotel. He had followed "old Fang" all over town. He had gone onto an official looking, three story building at one point and had stayed in there for about five to six hours. Ratchet hadn't moved until the man came out again. Two hours ago, the man had gone into the hotel.

Ratchet looked around for a somewhat comfortable place to sleep. He spotted an alley across the street with a perfect view of the hotel's front entrance. He crossed the street and situated himself so that he could see the entrance without anyone being able to see him.

Tomorrow, he would stop the man and have a little chat with him. If Ratchet's hunch was right, then he and Fang had more in common than just looks.

_**. . . . **_

"FANG! Would you _please_ sit still for five minutes?" Maya yelled in agitation. I stopped fidgeting/tapping my finger on the table immediately. I may be team leader, but when Maya is pissed, she's a force to be reckoned with. Her temper was even more legendary than Max's. I really don't want to be around when she's pregnant. Who knows how much more demonic she'll be!

"Sorry," I said looking down at my food. I was on edge, we all were. I told everybody what Ratchet had said when he'd called. It was now 10 am, and we still hadn't heard anything from him since last night. We wouldn't really be worried; Ratchet can take care of himself. But the way he'd run out yesterday had not been within Ratchet's normal behavior. What in the world was going on? I wanted to beat Ratchet with a stick 'till he told me. Didn't he trust us? Didn't he know we would always be there for him? I sighed and started poking at my food with my fork. I wasn't really hungry, which doesn't happen often. But I couldn't shake the feeling that things were gonna start getting weird again.

**. . . .**

Tomas St. Cloud checked his phone for any messages when he heard the sound of running footfalls. "Excuse me! Sir!" Tomas turned around and looked at the rag-tag teen who was calling after him.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Can I ask you a few..._personal_... questions? I know it's weird- some kid you never seen before asking you this- but it's really important that I know."

Tomas gaped at the teen for a moment, completely taken aback. "I—uh—sure, I guess," he finally managed. He was curious to know what this was all about.

The boy sighed with relief. "Alright, first question: Do you have any kids?"

"No."

"Have you ever been married?"

"… Yes."

"Did you ever have kids with her?"

"…"

The boy gave a sad smile. "Some men in black suits came in and said the baby boy died in the night, and you never saw a body, right?"

Tomas froze. _How does he know that? Nobody was supposed to know about that but the family! Who is this kid? _"What do want, boy? Do you plan on blackmailing me if I don't give you money or whatever it is that you want?"

The kid smiled, obviously having heard what he wanted. "Actually, I thought a friend of mine might want to meet his father. And maybe you might want to meet your _"dead"_ son."

_**. . . .**_

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I immediately grabbed and snapped it open. I didn't even look at the caller id.

"Ratchet!"

"Hey Fang, you wouldn't happen to be busy, would you?"

"Uh…no. Why?"

"Come meet me at that sushi place we were at the other day. It's important."

"O-kay." I said uncertainly.

"Oh, and come alone."

Great. Just what I need. More trouble. *le sigh*

"I'm going out!" I shouted as I walked out the door. "I'll be back later."

_**. . . .**_

Tomas sat in the far corner of the restaurant trying not to run out the door. He didn't know why, but he'd found himself believing the boy, Ratchet, when he said that the child his wife had born before she died, the child everyone told them had not made it through the night, was, in fact, still alive. Ratchet had also said that the men who had told him the boy had died, were mad scientists who had taken his new born son and used him as a lab rat. Tomas didn't know what to expect. Sure, he dealt with werewolves, necromancers, and other supernaturals almost on a daily basis, and he was a scientist himself, but _genetic _experiments. That was a different story. Ratchet had called his "son" about five minutes ago, and had gone outside to wait for him. Tomas had a clear view out of the front window from where he sat.

He glanced out the window and saw Ratchet suddenly wave to someone. The man froze as he saw a teen that looked like him when he was 18 walk over to Ratchet. He had black hair, olive skin and dark, bottomless eyes. From what he could see, he appeared to be completely normal, but that didn't really mean that he was.

Tomas sat up straight in his chair as the two boys entered the restaurant. _Here we go _he thought to himself.

_**. . . .**_

I was on guard as I entered the restaurant. What was Ratchet thinking? Yes, this man could very well be his biological father, but that didn't mean he wanted to meet him. For all he knew, he could be one of the crazies who used to experiment on him at the school. He could be using this opportunity to recapture all of them and ship them off to a lab somewhere for more testing or "extermination". I looked at the man we were approaching and almost slapped myself for thinking this man wanted to hurt us. He looked nervous, excited and terrified all at once. Yes, there was no denying that they were related. They looked like carbon copies of each other.

As we reached the table, the man stood up, and I eyed him warily. Ratchet cleared his throat and said, too cheerily, "Tomas, this is Fang. Fang, this is Tomas."

I shook his hand hesitantly and nodded, and he did the same. This time I really did mentally slap myself. Something about this guy struck a chord in me, and I took an immediate liking to him, though I didn't show it. This was going to be interesting.

_**. . . .**_

"So, what exactly do you do?" Ratchet asked.

"Actually, I'm a scientist."

I stiffened. Shit! I knew it, he was one of them.

"But not the kind that your thinking of," he went on, reading my mind. _Yeah, right. _"But very similar, I will admit. I've been researching genes for years, but I've never spliced anyone's genes. I'm looking at the genes of very special people. Supernaturals, to be specific." _Oh, oops. _

Ratchet leaned forward excitedly. "Supernaturals? Like vampires, witches, wizards, werewolves, that sort of thing?"

"Yes, exactly that sort of thing." Ok, either my dad is a quack, or my feeling that things are gonna get weird is about to come true. "Necromancers, werewolves, witches, wizards, half demons, shaman…almost every kind of supernatural that you can think of. Although, I still have yet to meet a vampire. They're not very social."

"Oh, really?" I asked skeptically. I had the feeling that he was telling the truth, but I wasn't too sure yet.

"So, what about you boys?" he asked hesitantly. _This is going to be a long lunch…_


End file.
